Away from that bad place
by Dawn0fthenite
Summary: Inuyasha is in a band called All of the above and is dating Kikyo but when he breaks it off with her his life is change for better or worse. InuKik mostly InuKag and MirSan, so SesshyRin
1. Chapter 1

Well I know I haven't finished my other fan fiction yet but I got the idea for this one from a book I am reading by Nora Roberts. I will be writing the next to chapters for the other fan fiction to I just need to have Narria beta it. I'm looking for another beta though for this one so if anyone would like to help me out I would be so happy.

**Description:** Inuyasha is in a band called All of the above and is dating Kikyo but when he breaks it off with her his life is change for better or worse. Inu/Kik mostly Inu/Kag and Mir/San, so Sesshy/Rin

Inuyasha-19

Kikyo-20

Kagome-18

Sango-18

Miroku-19

Chapter 1- And that's your father

Inuyasha and Kikyo had been in an off and on relationship for nine years now. Kikyo was so happy with Inuyasha and he felt the same way. Kikyo was the first girl he ever slept with. Kikyo decided to surprise Inuyasha by sneaking into his basement bedroom.

"You're a good for nothing fuck up you think your shitty music is going to get you any where its just fucking bull shit and crappy shit. You're a fuck up Inuyasha and you always will be a fuck up", Kikyo heard Inuyasha's dad say from upstairs.

"Whatever dad and you're a fucking drunk asshole", she heard Inuyasha say from upstairs.

Then she heard the cellar door open and foot steps downstairs and the door open.

Inuyasha walked to the door to the cellar and walked to his room and tried really hard to not cry it just hurt to hear it from his dad that he was a fuck up and would amount to nothing even though he has hear it so much. He wasn't expecting to find his girlfriend there.

"Kikyo what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing"

Inuyasha walked over to the bed to sit next to her. She then got up off the bed and pushed him down and straddled his waist. Leaning forward and kissed him hard. Kikyo pressed her warm mouth against his moist one, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Inuyasha moaned into the kiss as he quickly gave her access, allowing her to dominate him and explore every part of his mouth. Grabbing a hold of the two triangle appendages and rubbing then gently.

'He tastes so good', she thought.

Kikyo started to fiddle with the buttons of his shirt and eventually got his shirt off and began scratch her fingernails down his chest. Slowly Kikyo moved her hands lower and she unhooked his belt, moving her hands over his growing erection and squeezing it through his pants. She began to explore his mouth again but while doing so she unfastening his button and pulling his zipper down. Gripping his thighs, Kikyo pulled his jeans down to his ankles, grazing his legs with her fingernails, making him moan in pleasure.

"God, Kikyo", he thought.

He felt like he was on fire with every touch. Grabbing his ankle, she lifted his foot up and removed his shoe and pants leg and took the other one off too. Slowly she began to stand, purposely pausing at his hard member pressed against his boxers. Inuyasha looked down as she looked up. Inuyasha looked into her brown eyes and cold tell her eyes were full of lust and mischief.

Inuyasha flipped Kikyo over on her back and he heard her give a small 'epp' and all it did was making him even harder. He then kissed her hard, the same way she kissed him and only broke the kiss to bring her tank top over her head and exposed her black lacey bra. Inuyasha quickly took that off by slicing her bra in half with his claws.

Kikyo was shocked 'oh my god that was a clip on in the front why did he do that'.

He then began to fumble with her pants and get them off. Kikyo was left in only her black thong with a teal lace but that didn't last long because he cut that away with ease as well. Inuyasha smirked, and then slide down her warm frame.

"Fuck me, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha through Kikyo's legs up on his shoulders and positioned his cock just above her hot heat and smirked as he saw the lust in her eyes. Then slammed into Kikyo with everything he had. He then pulled him self out and rammed into her again Kikyo cried out his name as she dug her fingers into the soft blankets of his bed. "You're….so…ha…rd Oh god…Inu…Yasha", she moaned, as he brought on another orgasm for her. He soon followed her and then he pulled out of her. They where both breathing really hard, but then he heard a small faint voice say "I love you Inuyasha".

Two months had passed and Inuyasha had just come back from a rough night. Inuyasha spent half the night at a gig with the boys his band made a really good hit in Japan, so now he had screaming fan girls that Kikyo wasn't to found of but she had no right to do what she did again. See Kikyo hated the group she hated that he didn't just devote all his time with just her and her only so she went out of her way to break up rehearsals, and make scenes. What she did to night just pushed it over board she had no right to attack a fan girl at the club. It took me and Sesshomaru and Koga to pull her off that poor Yura girl. Poor girl ended up with a black eye just because she asked for my autograph.

Inuyasha just couldn't take Kikyo's crap anymore.

"Kikyo we have to talk", Inuyasha said sadly.

"What Inuyasha if it's about tonight I'm really sorry", she said sincerely.

That had been all it had been for the past to months she's screw up and we'd fight and she says I'm sorry and then I would say just say "sure", "fine", "forget it", "its okay". I can't take it anymore I'm not going to say its okay when it's really not.

"It's over Kikyo"

"What no you cant do this to me, I told you I'm sorry what more do you want", she said in tears.

"That's just it I'm tired of being okay when it's not true. I can't take it anymore I'm sorry Kikyo I really am I'm just sick of you trying to break our band up just because your jealous of it." He said meaningfully.

That left Kikyo speechless.

"I mean come on I lost one of my good band members because of you do you know what it feels like when your find out that one of your so called best friends is sleeping with your girl friend. He was kicked out off the group just to let you know." he said angrily.

Kikyo was still speechless; Inuyasha kicked Naraku out of the group because of her. Maybe he still likes her. Kikyo got on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips just to be pushed back, by him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, what don't you get its over." he said as he started to walk away from her. He walked away in silence until he heard her yell back at him.

"I'll kill myself", she said.

Inuyasha stopped walking and thought 'is she serious'.

Kikyo smiled to herself 'that stopped him maybe he will come back'.

"Bullshit" and he said as he began to continue walking. That's the last Inuyasha saw from her in a long time.

Eight months later:

Kaede was passing the waiting room when she hear a baby's cry in the Sengoku hospital.

Then a doctor and nurse came out to see her in the waiting room. "You're the aunt to a beautiful little baby girl", the nurse said.

"Aww, when can I go see her?" Kaede asked excitedly.

"Now if you want", the nurse said.

Kaede walked into the room where they had held there sister. She was lying there on a hospital bed hold a pink blanket with a baby in it. Kaede walked closer to her sister and as she got closer she saw the baby had two little dog ears and a full head of silverish blonde hair. 'Oh god its Inuyasha's baby not Naraku's', Kaede thought to herself.

"Meet your new niece, Kaede-imuoto", Kikyo said showing Kaede the new born baby.

"Excess me Miss what would you like to name your baby", the nurse asked.

"I haven't given it much thought, but umm. What is your name?", Kikyo asked the nurse.

"My name my name is Suki", the nurse said.

"hmm…loved one huh well that's what my baby's name should be loved one", Kikyo said.

"Ah, It would be my honor to have a baby named me", the nurse said.

Just then the baby started cooing and Kikyo shook her a little bit.

"You're my beautiful baby girl, Suki", Kikyo said and kissed her on the head. Then the radio came on.

"_Here the new hot band "All of the above" with there new hit single Sic Transit ...Gloria Glory Fades"_

"And that's your father", she said as a tear slid down her face.

Meanwhile at Inuyasha's apartment the guy's where hanging around celebrating there single when the radio came on

"_Here the new hot band "All of the above" with there new hit single Sic Transit ...Gloria Glory Fades"_

Inuyasha and Miroku began to sing along to the song.

"_Keep the noise low_

_She doesn't want to blow it  
Shaking head to toe  
while your left hand does "the show me around."  
Quickens your heartbeat.  
It beats me straight into the ground._

You don't recover from a night like this.  
A victim, still lying in bed, completely motionless.  
A hand moves in the dark to a zipper.  
Hear a boy bracing tight against sheets  
barely whisper, "This is so messed up."

Upon arrival the guests had all stared.  
Dripping wet and clearly depressed,  
he'd headed straight for the stairs.  
No longer cool, but a boy in a stitch,  
unprepared for a life full of lies and failing relationships.

(Up the stairs: the station where  
the act becomes the art of growing up.)

He keeps his hands low.  
He doesn't wanna blow it.  
He's wet from head to toe and  
his eyes give her the up and the down.  
His stomach turns and he thinks of throwing up.  
But the body on the bed beckons forward  
and he starts growing up.

The fever, the focus.  
The reasons that I had to believe you weren't too hard to sell.  
Die young and save yourself.  
The tickle, the taste of...  
It used to be the reason I breathed but now it's choking me up.  
Die young and save yourself.

She hits the lights.  
This doesn't seem quite fair.  
Despite everything he learned from his friends,  
he doesn't feel so prepared.  
She's breathing quiet and smooth.  
He's gasping for air.  
"This is the first and last time," he says.  
She fakes a smile and presses her hips into his.  
He keeps his hands pinned down at his sides.  
He's holding back from telling her  
exactly what it really feels like.  
Images of Kikyo and Inuyasha flashed into his head how she used him and tried to break up the band, and when they got rid of Naraku because of her. How she was doing he didn't give a fuck that bitch could rot in hell for all he cared. It had been the first time he actually thought about her in months._  
He is the lamb, she is the slaughter.  
She's moving way too fast and all he wanted was to hold her.  
Nothing that he tells her is really having an effect.  
He whispers that he loves her,  
but she's probably only looking for se-..._

Up the stairs: the station where  
the act becomes the art of growing up.

So much more than he could ever give.  
A life free of lies and a meaningful relationship.  
He keeps his hands pinned down at his sides.  
He waits for it to end  
and for the aching in his guts to subside.

The fever, the focus.  
The reasons that I had to believe you weren't too hard to sell.  
Die young and save yourself.  
The tickle, the taste of...  
It used to be the reason I breathed but now it's choking me up.  
Die young and save yourself.

The fever, the focus.  
The reasons that I had to believe you weren't too hard to sell.  
Die young and save yourself.  
The tickle, the taste of...  
It used to be the reason I breathed but now it's choking me up.  
Die young and save yourself."

Just then Inuyasha heard a knock on the door. Miroku walked over and opened it. In came rushing there girlfriends screaming. They then jumped up into there boyfriends arms and wrapped there legs around the guys waists and kissed them on the lips.

"Congratulations boys on your first single", they said in unison.

A/N: Well I hope you like it tell me if you do or if you want me to continue it. It's not going to be the same as the normal fan fictions. Also that song is Sic Transit Glory Gloria Fades by Brand New one of the best bands in my eyes. I will update my other story soon I have a half day of work tomorrow so I will have time, and for all you lemon lovers out there if you want to see the full lemon I can email it to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha sadly.

**Description:** Inuyasha is in a band called All of the above and is dating Kikyo but when he breaks it off with her his life is change for better or worse. Inu/Kag mostly, Inu/Kik and Mir/San, so Sesshy/Rin

Inuyasha-21

Kikyo-22

Kagome-20

Sango-20

Miroku-21

Chapter 2: Ya Right

-

It had been almost a year and two months since she had last seen Inuyasha. He left her and then a week later she finds out that she is pregnant and it could be his. But when it turned out she was she felt that all hope was lost. She wanted to give Suki to adoption center but some where deep down she believe that he would find out and become very mad with her that she would get rid of his child just like that. Suki was almost a half a year old now. Kikyo had taken every picture of Inuyasha out of the magazines she had to show Suki what her father actually looked like. Inuyasha had become so big in the music business, and yet so hard to contact just last week. She went to the record company because she had called them so many times before that she finally decided to go see them.

It was a Monday morning and Kikyo had been drinking vodka shots a few hours with her baby right there. Today she had decided to go see Inuyasha so she went to put her crying baby in the crib to sleep. She just wouldn't shut up and Kikyo hadn't sleep in forever.

"Be good for mommy now and go to sleep", Kikyo said.

Suki just kept on crying so Kikyo did what she thought any mother did she picked up her baby and gave her a hard smack on her small little baby bottom. The baby let out a wail and Kikyo put her back in the crib but she continued to cry. So Kikyo pulled on the raven puppy dog ears.

"Now stay here mommy's going to go see you dead beat dad", Kikyo said angrily. As she slammed the doors to her crummy apartment that only gave off brown water. The landlord said that it was cheap and good for the price "a good deal" he said. 'That's complete bullshit. I should have listened to Kaede and got rid of the fucking brat and move in with her.' she thought.

Kikyo entered the doors to Inuyasha's record company dressed in this 20$ dress she got at a thrift shop down the street to her apartment. Walked up to the lady with brown hair all in a tight and sophisticated bun she had the weirdest looking red eyes, too she was starring at her notepad.

"Hello my name is Kaugra, and welcome to silver dog record's how may I help you?", she said without even looking up from her pad of paper

"I'm Kikyo Ryo and I'm here to see Inuyasha Takahashi" Kikyo said annoyed.

"Mmhmm that's nice what are you? His greatest fan because I'm not in the mood to deal

with fan bull shit today" she said looking up form her notepad.

"No I'm the mother of his child"

"Wow I give you props for that haven't heard that one before. Got any proof", she said looking at her notepad again.

"As a matter of fact I do.", she said as she dug through her purse and pulled out a picture of Suki.

"Here"

The receptionist just looked at the picture and was like whatever, and looked back at her notepad.

"Ya right nice one though I give you props. Your either really good with photo manipulation or you got yourself knocked up by a demon either way I congratulate you" she said without a care.

That did it that caused Kikyo blood to boil and she jumped up and grabbed the receptionist by the collar.

"Listen you! Will let me in to see Inuyasha", Kikyo said angrily.

"Listen you! If you don't let go of me and get out of here you're going to be in a lot of trouble with the security guards behind you" Kaugra said calmly.

"What seems to be the bother Kaugra", one of the guards said.

"Annoying fan girl who's the mother of Inuyasha Takahashi's child" she said with her collar still be held on to by Kikyo's death grip.

"Alright miss let go of Ms. Kaugra here so she can get back to her job."

Kikyo didn't let go she only said:

"I'm not letting go until I see Inuyasha", she barked back

The security guards grabbed Kikyo hands and prided them out of there death grip and threw here out the door of the building onto the sidewalk outside with an 'oof' and walked back inside.

When Kikyo got back to the apartment she took out all her anger on baby Suki leaving her beautiful daughters ears black and blue.

Inuyasha had been going out with Kagome for 3 years now he had falling completely and utterly in love with Ms. Higurashi. He loved with his whole entire soul, she was his intended mate and after to night she would be his by human and demonic terms alike.

It was a beautiful night and Kagome and Inuyasha where going to a hotel on the beach for there 3 year anniversary. Kagome had been kidnapped well she wasn't really kidnapped her just blinded fold and shoved into the front passenger seat of his Red Porsche.

"Inuyasha is that you? Where are you taking me?" she asked sacred.

"I'm not Inuyasha", he said trying to sound like someone with a deep voice.

"Haha very funny, Inuyasha. What is me meaning of this?", she laughed.

When Kagome got to the hotel he parked the car and walked over to her car brought her to there room and once he opened the door for her and she spoke up.

"Are we here yet why aren't we walking anymore?", Kagome asked still blindfolded.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the lips and then removed the blindfold while kissing her. When Inuyasha moved his face to stop kissing her, Kagome got such a romantic view.

She was in a hotel room by the beach and there was a balcony and on that balcony was a small white dinning table for two with a red candle and food on the table. It was so romantic. On the bed was a large white dog that said happy three year anniversary holding a bouquet of roses. Inuyasha walked over and took the flowers out of the stuffed bear's hands and walked back over to Kagome.

"Happy three year anniversary sweetie", Inuyasha said after he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Aw Inuyasha you didn't have to do all this for me your so sweet"

"Aw but I wanted to now come eat before it gets cold"

Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to the table with the food on it. Inuyasha being a gentleman and all pulled out Kagome's chair for her and then pushed her in and sat in his own. He then cracked open a fortune cookie that lay next to his plate and read it to her.

"_You will fall deeply in love and become very happy with him or her._ What does yours say Kagome?" he asked smiling.

Kagome cracked open her fortune cookie and read it aloud to him. Inuyasha smiling so much as she read it.

"_Will you marry me?" _she read as tears of happiness began to fall from her cheeks. When she saw Inuyasha get out of his chair. Then pull something out of his pocket it was a small box, and got on one knee.

"It's my mothers ring I want you to have it. So will you Kagome Mari Higurashi marry me?"

"Oh Inuyasha absolutely yes I will marry you Inuyasha Takahasi I love you so much", Kagome said as she leaned over the table and kissed him.

After that Inuyasha and Kagome finished. Kagome had said that she was cold and needed to get warm so she hopped under the blankets and Inuyasha followed her. Inuyasha took her into his arms.The desire they both felt began to erupt as they kissed passionately. Inuyasha allowed his hands to roam Kagome's body and she shuddered under his touch. He slid his warm rough hands up her sides, relishing her soft curves. Kagome's hair fanned around her and never before had she looked more like a virgin goddess. She showed no shame as he reached down and cupped one of her soft breasts underneath her nightgown that Inuyasha had bought her, causing her to arch up to him. Her eyes drifted closed and her face flamed. Inuyasha then removed that garment leaving cold Kagome wearing nothing but her thong. He rolled her pink nipple between his thumb and forefinger watching the way her body reacted to him. Kagome moaned as he continued to tease her with his fingers. Wanting to taste her, Inuyasha leaned down, taking both breasts into his hands kneading them and caressing her erect nipples. He breathed deeply, allowing the scent of her arousal to wash over him like a tidal wave.

Kagome had never been touched this way. The heat of Inuyasha's hands and the feel of his fingers, drove her into a endless desire .The fact that it was being done by the man she loved, punctuated it. Her breathing became ragged as she felt his hot tongue flick her nipple while she instinctively arched her back, pushing it into his willing mouth. Inuyasha nipped, kissed, suckled and caressed her breasts with his tongue and teeth, leaving wet trails all over them. He was breathing heavily and devouring her breasts, pushing them together so he could suck on both erect nipples at once.

Inuyasha's aggression turned Kagome on like nothing else. Oh no, she liked the roughness of his actions and all she wanted was more from him. She cried out as she felt the wetness begin to increase between her legs. Just having his body so close and watching him make easy sport of her aching breasts, made her mound ache for release. She embraced him, encouraging him to have his way with her under these very blankets of the hotel bed.

Inuyasha was beyond hard, and almost to the point of pain. He wanted so much to take his time and explore her body, but his own body was betraying him. He removed one of his hands from Kagome's breasts. Inuyasha used his claws to slice away the last remaining clothing between the two. As he used his claws to trace a pattern to her soft curls. He gently cupped her womanhood, letting the warmth surround his hand. Then he began a slow torturous dance with his fingers, gliding them over her slick lips, while gently using his claws to torture her clit.

Kagome's face twisted in pleasure when Inuyasha came into contact with her throbbing nub. She tried to cry out, but he covered her mouth with his own, thrusting his tounge deep inside, demanding all she could give. Her body shook with pleasure as she spread her legs wide for him and bucked her hips. Inuyasha moaned into her mouth, as he carefully slipped a finger inside of her and then another. Kagome tore her mouth away from his and cried out. Her eyes were shut tightly, her face was flushed and her lips were swollen from being kissed by her lover.

Inuyasha loved the sight of Kagome and the way she didn't hold back. He began to pump his fingers in and out at a slow pace while watching her reaction. She started to moan and buck against his hand, begging release which one he could give her. Inuyasha slipped another finger into Kagome's heat, allowing his thumb to caress her clit in lazy circles. Kagome began meeting him stroke for glorious stroke.

Inuyasha bent his head to capture a hard nipple in his mouth and suckled it while he pumped his fingers into her. He knew she was close. He slipped his fingers from her core, letting her watch him, as he licked his fingers clean. Kagome's face was a mix of emotions. She didn't know whether to cry because he pulled away or just moan like crazy with desire. She didn't have to ponder for long, because the next thing she knew Inuyasha was on his back and lifting her up to straddle his waist.

Kagome gasped in surprise and Inuyasha smirked at her reaction. He never said a word as he used his strength to lift her, sliding her body forward toward his face. Kagome didn't know what to think.

'What the hell is he doing?' She thought to herself, as her nest of curls made contact with his face. Kagome tensed for a moment, until she heard his voice. "Let me please you to night baby." His voice was soft and full of need and she did as he asked. She let herself go.

Inuyasha positioned her over his face, with her knees on the soft earth on either side of his head. Kagome felt his hands on her outer thighs and butt caressing her with his claws. He gave her hips a gentle tug and she felt something she never did before. She felt his tongue caressing her womanhood. Probing deeply into her, suckling her inner lips while his hands rose up to caress her breasts. Playing with it and flick the very erect nipple once again. Kagome thought she was going to die form all that pleasure. She had never felt anything that intense and couldn't stop herself from rocking against his face.

Kagome heard Inuyasha moan, as he suckled her clit making her even wetter and more excited. She placed her hands over his, as he squeezed and tugged at her nipples. Every so often, she took one of his fingers into her mouth and sucked it. This excited Inuyasha even more as he lapped at her smoldering snatch. He let his hands slide down to her hips again, gliding back to her ass, where he cupped her. He caressed her cheeks giving a light squeeze to each one before going back to Kagome's hips.

Kagome could feel a large warm knot build in her stomach. When Inuyasha captured the bundle of nerves between his lips and gently let his teeth graze it, Kagome was driven completely out of her mind. Her body slammed into the pleasure Inuyasha was giving. His name raggedly crossed her lips, as she rode a tsunami of orgasmic bliss. The waves crashed into her again and again as she screamed and moaned his name.

She had cum so hard, her head ached. She never dreamed Inuyasha could make her feel this way. As she was floated back to earth, her eyes began to focus on the cascade of silvery white hair that encircled her face like a curtain. Flashing a sexy smile, Inuyasha bent his head, kissing her lips passionately. Kagome instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt him shift his body in between her legs.

Inuyasha continued to kiss Kagome deeply, letting her taste herself and all the love hethat they had for each other. He pulled back slightly, his eyes searching hers. "I want you, Kagome." He said his voice full of desire and need. Kagome didn't trust her own voice yet, so she pulled him close and kissed him, giving her answer. Inuyasha positioned himself, letting the tip of his manhood press against her core. Kagome closed her eyes, in anticipation she had waited for this moment with Inuyasha forever. She had never been intimate with anyone before and couldn't bring herself to with all the other guys she had dated, choosing to save herself for Inuyasha, the man she loved whole heartedly. She had also heard painful roomers from the girls at her high school, but she felt that nothing he did at this point could ever cause her any pain. With that thought in mind, Kagome bent her knees and arched her body slightly to let him know she was ready.

Inuyasha's eyes swept over Kagome. _My Kagome._ So many emotions ran through him. He had dreamt of this moment for so long. He looked down at her. She had arched toward him bending her legs, giving permission. But before he could, he knew he had something to ask her. Inuyasha looked into her eyes and gently cupped her cheek.

"Kagome?" He implored, waiting for her eyes to focus. "Hmm?" Kagome smiled at him. He felt a burst of love for this beautiful woman. "Kagome, before we go any further, I have to ask you something." Inuyasha took a deep breath. "I love you, Kagome, I want to spend my life with you." "I love you too." She breathed. Inuyasha smiled, but knew he had to continue. "Kagome, you know that Inu-Youkai mate for life. Even though I'm only half, I must abide by demon law." He leaned in closer to her, "I want you for life, Kagome. I want to wake up everyday in your arms. I want you to have my pups and stay by my side forever. Will you be my mate, and my husband. I know you have already accepted that but a mate is a big thing it will make your life span as long as mine do you want that Kagome?"

Kagome didn't bat an eye and at first that worried him, but then a slow smile spread across her face. "Of course I will, Inuyasha. I want to love you until the day I die and spend my entire life just making you happy, and being happy with you and our pups." The sincerity in her voice touched him so much, he wanted to cry. He had never felt this way with Kikyo that girl was a user but he was glad that he found happiness with Kagome.

Inuyasha leaned all the way down and kissed Kagome deeply. His tounge sought her submission and before Kagome could regain control, Inuyasha thrust into her deeply, shattering her maidenhood in one sweet move. Kagome tore her mouth away, crying out as he ripped through her. Inuyasha crushed him to her, whispering words "I will love you forever Kagome". In her ear making all the pain turn into pleasure.

Inuyasha stayed still to let her body adjust to him. He was kind of large and he didn't want to hurt her further. After a few minutes Kagome, started caressing his back letting him know without words that she was ready. Inuyasha gently let her upper body slide back into the grass as he stared into her eyes, slowly moving in and out of her. Kagome was extremely tight and wet. It took all of Inuyasha's will to move slowly for fear of ripping her apart.

Minutes flew as Kagome began to enjoy the strokes and shortly after, she was meeting his strokes with her arched body. Inuyasha kept his weight in his arms, keeping them on either side of her head. He kept their upper bodies apart so that they could both watch as he entered her over and over again. Watching made the actions even more erotic for them and soon He and Kagome were both crying out in lust and passion.

Kagome caressed Inuyasha's back, letting her nails rake over him when her need got unbearable and every time she did, he thrust into her harder, letting her know that he loved it. They were both covered in sweat. His beautiful silver mane cascaded over her while her hands played with it.

Inuyasha tried. He really did. But it became too much, he had held back as long as he could, but all he could see and smell was Kagome. Her love and arousal assaulted his senses and he instinctively began to thrust with everything he had. He grabbed her legs, pulling them up to his shoulders, and thrust into her as far as he could go. Kagome cried out and begged for more. How could he deny her what is hers? Inuyasha kept her legs up while he plowed into her, doing his best to make her a permanent part of the clearing. As Kagome's wails increased, Inuyasha knew she was close. He had been holding his orgasm back waiting for her, but now he couldn't. He thrust into her again, doing his best to ride her into eternity and then he felt it, the heat raising from his lower half that was connecting with Kagome's.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red as the demon in him drowned itself in Kagome's essence. But when he heard her earth shattering scream, his eyes drowned red as faint purple stripes appeared on his cheeks and his fangs elongated. As Inuyasha succumbed to his mind-blowing climax, he leaned down and roughly bit into the flesh between Kagome's neck and shoulder, claiming her as his own and making her his mate. Kagome screamed a second time, as Inuyasha bit into her. She knew that it was a part of mating and had slightly feared it. So she was happy that Inuyasha surprised her with it, instead of mentally preparing her.

Inuyasha drew blood as he bit Kagome and watched it drip down her shoulder. Once he was completely spent, he gently removed his fangs licking the blood from her body and kissing the wound. His outer appearance slowly faded back to normal. He slid his weight off of her rolling onto his back and pulling her on top of him. He looked deeply into her eyes as her raven colored hair blew in the light breeze around them.

The blood on the mark disappeared fast and formed two amber crescents on her shoulder and Inuyasha's as well.

A week later:

"Mommy no I 'am sorry, please stop hitting me I wont touch your stuff again. Ahh! Stop please!" Suki said between tears while her mom was hitting her on the head with the clicker.

"That will teach you to touch the clicker when mommy is watching TV.", Kikyo said as she hit her daughter on the top of her head numerous times.

Kikyo had been watch TV and downing a bottle of vodka and flipping channels when E came on and announced that Inuyasha and Kagome Higurashi were going to be married. When all of a sudden Barney came on and when she went to grab the clicker she realized her two in a half year old daughter was holding it in her hands. That made Kikyo furious so she harshly grabbed the clicker from her daughters hand and hit her on the head with it numerously not once feeling bad about making her daughter burst out into tears. After she was done she just changed the channel back and ignored her crying daughter.

"Ma I am so sorry please don't be mad at me I am such a bad girl"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha sadly.

**Description:** Inuyasha is in a band called _All of the above_ and is dating Kikyo but when he breaks it off with her his life is change for better or worse. Inu/Kag mostly, Inu/Kik and Mir/San, so Sesshy/Rin

Inuyasha-23

Kikyo-25

Kagome-22

Sango-22

Miroku-23

Suki-3

Chapter 3-Visit

When Suki was three her mom had become really fond of the substance gin. When ever Suki saw her mom pull that disgusting substance out of the cupboard she ran and hid. The neighbors new what was going on hell everyone in the apartment did but Kikyo and Suki lived in the environment where people just didn't care.

There where times when they heard Kikyo shrill cures and Suki's sobbing wails. They knew of the child abuse and her fondness of the gin bottle and her viscous temper. Most of the neighbors thought that Suki didn't belong with her mother she was such a sweet faced child even though she had the most unusually silvery blonde hair. They did nothing but murmur to each other. No one in that part of Japan even dreamed of reporting any of this to the authorities.

Suki had no understanding of what was going on or what alcoholism or emotional illness. She did although know the extent on her mothers raging moods; she was an expert at that. There where days when she would cuddle and laugh with her mother and then there where days when she would scold and slap. When her mom got like that she would run and hide with her white stuffed dog, Tai, crawl under the sink and wait out her mother's rage, though some day's she just wasn't quick enough.

Today Suki was going to meet the man in the pictures from the magazines her mother cut out; her father.

"Hold Still, Suki", her mother said sharply.

Kikyo ran the brush through Emma's Silverish pale blonde hair. Suki was trying not to move but it hurt to much. Kikyo was fighting back the urge to whack Suki on the bottom with her hairbrush like a paddle.

She wasn't going to lose her temper today.

"I'm going to make you pretty. You want to be especially pretty today, don't you?"

Suki personally could care less about looking pretty. Not when her mom's brush strokes where hurting her scalp and her new pink frilly dress was incredibly starchy and itchy even though it was pretty. Suki continued to shift in her stool while Kikyo was trying to tie her flyaway silverish blonde curls back with a ribbon.

"I said hold still".

Emma wailed when Kikyo dug her nails into the nape of her neck.

"Nobody loves a dirty, nasty girl", she said harshly.

After counting backwards from 20 she relished her grip she didn't want to put bruises on her child, she loved her. Besides it would be really bad if Inuyasha saw them.

"Take that sulky look off of your face right now", Kikyo said to her daughter.

Kikyo walked her over to the mirror with a crack in it from when she had gotten in one of her moods. Kikyo was very pleased with the work she did on her daughter she looked like a pampered princess.

"There now don't you look pretty?"

Suki looked at her self and sighed then spoke.

"Itchy"

Kikyo laughed a little.

"A woman has to be uncomfortable for a man to think she is beautiful", she said.

"Why?" her daughter asked.

"Because that's the job of a young lady"

Kikyo was looking at herself in the mirror she was wearing a dark blue dress that was exposing all her curves, making most of her generous breasts. Inuyasha always liked her breasts; she thought and, felt a quick, sexual pull.

God she thought no one had been that that good or even close to matching his stamina in bed. He had hunger hiding under that cool cocky exterior, a wild hunger. She had known him since childhood it was a on and off relationship for more then 10 years. No one knew better what Inuyasha was capable of when he was fully aroused.

She fantasized for a while what it would be like if he had come over tonight and tore her tight dress away, when his eyes would roam over her body, and his slender, musician's fingers unhooked her corset.

She brought herself back from her fantasy to reality and picked up a brush and began to run it through her hair. She had spent the last of her grocery money at the salon getting a shoulder-length straight hair colored to match Suki's. After today she thought she would never have to worry about money and she would be back Inuyasha's arms again.

Kikyo then applied her pale looking lipstick that she had seen on models before and her black eyeliner nervously. Suki was fascinated by her mother, she was glad her mother smelt like lilac instead of the nasty gin she normally smelt like. Slowly, Suki reached for her mother's lipstick and her hand was then slapped away.

"What have I told you about not touching my things?"

She gave Suki's fingers an extra slap; her eyes began to tear up.

"Haven't I told you never to touch my things?"

Suki gave a small nod still crying.

"Don't you dare, start crying. I don't want him to see you for the first time with your eyes all red and your face all puffy. He should have been here now where the hell is he."

Suki could sense harshness in her mothers voice, and began to get out her mother's hitting range.

"If he doesn't come soon…." she trailed off studying her self in the mirror again.

She had always been a big girl not to skinny and not to fat. The dress was a little snug, but she strained against it in interesting places. Skinny might have been the new thing but she knew damn well that men like a curvy women when the lights went out. She was making a living of her body long enough to know exactly that. She then sighed and spoke again.

"He probably didn't believe me. Didn't want to, men they never want children.", she said sadly. Her own father never wanted her not until she had gotten her breast then he liked her in ways a father isn't supposed to. "You always remember that they don't want children, Suki baby. They don't want babies. They only want one thing, and you will find out what that is when your older maybes sooner then you think. When there done with you they move on to another person and you are left with a big stomach and a broken heart.

She then light a cigarette wishing it was weed and began to make quick jerky puffs as she paced. She wished it was weed, sweet calming weed; she had spent all her drug money on her daughter's money, the sacrifices a mother has to make for her child.

"He may not want you but as soon as he gets one look at you he will realize you're his child."

Her daughter was certainly pretty as a picture when she was all cleaned up. "You're the fucking god damn spit image of him, Suki sweetie. The TV says he going to marry that Higurashi slut-old money and fancy manners-but we will just have to see about that wont we now. He'll come back to me I always knew he would.

Kikyo put the cigarette bud on the ash tray and left it smoldering. She needed just one drink- just one taste of gin to calm her nerves.

"You sit on that bed and don't touch any of my stuff or you will be sorry."

She said as she raised her hand so that it was over her daughter head like she was going to hit her to show her she meant business. Suki scurried to her room in fright.

Kikyo had two drinks before she heard a knock on the door. She felt more attractive, and in control like most drunks with alcohol in her body. She smoothed down her hair and opened the door.

He was gorgeous. For a moment in the streaming summer sunlight, she saw only him, tall and slender, his straight silver hair and full, serious mouth giving him the look of a poet or an apostle. As nearly as she was able, she loved.

"Inuyasha so nice of you to drop by after all these years"

Her cheerily smile faded immediately when she saw to men behind him. "Traveling in packs like dogs these days, Yash"

He wasn't in a good mood at all. He was carrying around a simmering rage at being trapped into seeing Kikyo by his manager and finance. Now that he was here he intending to get out of her as fast as he could.

"You remember Jakotsu". Inuyasha stepped inside. The room smelt of gin and yesterdays leftovers brought back many uncomfortable memories of his child hood.

"Sure", Kikyo nodded briefly to the tall gangly bass player. He was wearing a pink diamond on his pinky and sported a dark, fluffy beard. "Come up in the world, haven't we, Jako?"

He glanced around the dingy flat.

"Some of us"

"This is Miroku Mon, our manager"

"Miss Miki" Smooth and cool, Miroku offered a white toothed smile and a manicured hand.

"I've heard all about you", she said as she kissed his hand.

"You made our boys stars"

"I only opened a few doors to there future's"

"Performing for the empress, playing on the TV you even gave them a new album on the charts and a big old American tour coming up."

She looked back at Inuyasha and his long hair fell behind his shoulder. His face was thin and pale and sensitive. Reproduction of it were gracing teenager's walls on both sides of Atlantis and his second album _Deju Entendu_, bulleted up the charts. She sneered at him sarcastically.

"Got everything you wanted did you?"

Damn If he'd let her make him feel guilty for making something of himself.

"That's right"

"Some of us get more than they want", she tossed her raven hair back. She smiled again, poising a moment. At twenty-five she was a year older than Brian, and considered her self way more savvy. I'd offer tea, but I wasn't expecting a party.

"We didn't come for tea and you know that Kikyo" Inuyasha stuck his hands in his pockets of his low riding jeans. The sulky look he worn to the drive here had hardened. True he was young, but he had grown up tough and knew how to deal. He had absolutely no intention of letting this old, gin-soaked loaner make trouble for him.

"I didn't call the authorities this time Kikyo. That's for old time's threats. If you keep ringing, keep writing with all your threats and blackmail, believe me I will"

Kikyo's eyes narrowed as she spoke.

"You want to sick those pigs on me go right ahead. We will see how your little fans take kindly to the fact that you abandoned the mother of your child and your own daughter while, you are living in high fame and rolling in money. How would he fair Mr. Mon? Think you could get Inu and the boys another royal command performance?

"Miss Miki", Miroku spoke calmly. He had already weighed the consequences and had to decide the only answer to this was money.

"I don't think you want to air your business to the world, and I don't think that is necessary either."

"What the hell Inuyasha is he your manger or you're fucking solicitor?"

Inuyasha didn't want to bother with what she was saying he just wanted to get out of her and see his fiancé tonight as fast as he could.

"You weren't pregnant when I last saw you"

"Didn't know I was pregnant", she shouted.

"It was two months when I found out for sure, but you had left me by then, I had no clue where to find you. You weren't famous back then. I could have got ridden of her. I knew people who could fix it for me; I was scared more scared of that then having it."

"So she had the kid that doesn't make it yours Yash"

Jakotsu leaned back in the beat up old recliner and crossed his arms relaxing and pulled out his gold lighter smoking a cigarette.

"It's his you freaking fag"

Jakotsu then blew a puff directly in her face and spoke calmly.

"Quite the lady we've become aren't you?"

"Back off, Jako. Miss Miki we are here to settle the matter calmly and quietly." Miroku spoke.

"I sure bet you would like to keep it quiet because you know damn well that Naraku had been gone for 4 months and I wasn't with anyone but you back then".

She then leaned into him letting her chest flatten against his.

"You remember New Years don't you. The last holiday we spent together. We got high and crazy with ecstasy we never used anything. Suki will be three next September."

He wished he didn't remember that night but he did. He had been nineteen almost twenty full on the music rage someone had brought cocaine and he smoked it for the first time. God it mad him feel like a thoroughbred stud, quivering to fuck.

"So you had the baby and you think its mine. Why wait till now to tell me."

"Oh its yours and you will see soon enough and I told you I couldn't find you at first." She said sharply. Kikyo didn't want to tell him that she enjoyed playing the martyr for a while, the poor, unwed mother, all alone, deserted. And there's been a man or two along the road to help ease that pain.

"I was on a program for women that got in trouble. I was going to put her up for adoption but as soon as I got a look at her I realized that she was yours. She is the spit image of you Yash. I thought that if you found out you would get mad and I was afraid you would never give me a second chance.

'Like hell I would ever look your way again', Inuyasha thought to himself.

Kikyo then started to cry heavy wet tears smearing her makeup.

"I' am so glad you have come back to me Inuyasha, I always new you would. I started hearing your songs on the radio and seeing posters of you in the record story. You were on your way. I always new you would make it but Jesus I never expected you guys to be so big. I started thinking-"

"I bet you did", Jakotsu spoke sarcastically.

"I started thinking", she continued on ignoring Jakotsu.

"That you would want to know about your child, so I went back to your old apartment but you had moved and nobody would tell me where you were. But I thought about you every day of my life. Look!"

She took his arm and showed him the folder filled with all his pictures. He looked at all them wide eyed.

"Jesus"

"I cut everything I could find off you out of the magazines and saved it for Suki. I called your record company even went there once but they through me out no one would believe me when I said I was the mother of Inuyasha Takahasi baby daughter. They tossed me out like I was some crazed fan."

She decided she wasn't going to add the fact that she was drunk when she went there and had attacked the receptionist.

"Then I was listing to the TV and heard that you were going to marry that Kagome Higurashi chick. I knew that she couldn't mean anything to you, not with what we shared together. But I wanted to talk to you somehow, so I finally decided to write you that letter."

Inuyasha had remembered the letter It was long but it basically told him two things. That he was making a bad choice she called his fiancé a slut and a whore among other things. Also, that she had his kid, and was going to expose that to the media and ruin him if he didn't come.

"Calling Kags flat and raving like a manic wasn't exactly the best way of going about it"

"I had to talk to you, make you listen. You don't know what it's like Yash, worrying about how to pay the rent, whether you have enough money for food. I can't buy pretty dresses anymore or go out at night."

"Is money what you want?"

She hesitated she did want money but she also wanted him could she have both.

"I want you, Yash; I always have and always will"

Jakotsu tapped his ciggerete on the rim of the plastic rubber tree pot.

"You know Yash there has been a lot of talk of this kid but I have yet to see her and I don't see any sign of her anywhere"

He rose out of his chair.

"Ready to split? This place brings back to many painful childhood memories."

Kikyo sent him the look of death which sent chills down his spine.

"Suki is in her bedroom, and I am not having all of you troop in there, this is between Inuyasha and me.

"You always did your best work in the bathroom didn't you?"

Kikyo and Jakotsu eyes held there for a moment full of disgust for each other, they had shared over the years.

"Yash, she was a first-rate whore back once upon a time ago, and now she's second rate. Can we leave now?"

"You fucking queer."

Kikyo then leaped out to attack Jakotsu but Inuyasha caught her by the waist before she could"

"You wouldn't know what to do with a real woman if she bit you on the dick"

He continued to grin but his eyes frosted over.

"Care to give it a shot dearer"

"Always could count on you to keep things smoothly, Jako", Inuyasha muttered.

He twisted Kikyo around in his arms so that she was facing him.

"You said this business was with me, so then keep it with me. I'll have a look at the girl"

She snarled at Jakotsu as he pulled out another cigarette.

"Just you I want to keep it private"

Inuyasha groaned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine! Wait here"

He kept his arm on Kikyo as they walked into the bedroom but it was empty.

"I am sick of your games Kikyo"

"She is probably hiding all these people have scared her off, that's all. Suki! Come here to your momma now"

Kikyo dropped to her knees and looked under the bed, then she scrambled to search in her closet. She still wasn't there.

"She probably in the bathroom"

Rushing off she pulled open the hallway door and knocked on the bathroom door. She then heard a voice for the direction of the kitchen.

"Inuyasha." Jakotsu signaled from the kitchen doorway.

"Something here you might want to see"

He held up a glass, toasting Kikyo.

"You don't mind do you, sweetie? The bottle was open."

He then pointed to the cabinet under the sink.

The stale scent was stronger there, old liquor, ripening garbage, moldy rags. Inuyasha's feet stuck to the floor as he walked crossed to the cupboard, and then he crouched down pulled open the door and looked inside of it.

He couldn't see the girl clearly, only that she was hunched and back up against the cornerm he blondish silver hair in her eyes hugging something white in her arms. He instantly felt his stomach sink, but he tried to smile.

"Hello there"


	4. daddy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha sadly.

**Description:** Inuyasha is in a band called _All_ _of the above_ and is dating Kikyo but when he breaks it off with her his life is change for better or worse. Inu/Kag mostly, Inu/Kik and Mir/San, so Sesshy/Rin

Inuyasha-23

Kikyo-25

Kagome-22

Sango-22

Miroku-23

Suki-3

Chapter 4-Daddy

"Hello there"

Suki buried her face into the white stuffed fluffy dog she held in her arms. She looked at the man and saw that he was the man from the pictures; her father. Her whole body shivered. She had heard him argue with her mom when he first came and he sounded like he didn't want her, he never wanted her. Her mom told her that a few hours ago, and she didn't really believe her. Now she thought that maybe he didn't want her.

She wanted a family to live with, one that loved her. She wanted her mom and dad to be happy and live together even if she didn't really know him at all.

"Nasty little brat. I teach you to hide from me" Kikyo said harshly.

She then raised her hand to hit her daughter. Inuyasha then reached out and stopped her from moving her hand anywhere near the little girl. He held his hand out for Suki and smiled.

"I don't think my large body can fit in there with you. Could you please come out of there for a minute?"

He saw her shudder again and snuggle her face into the little dog.

Seeing her in the cupboard under the sink, brought back way to many painful memories for him he remembered when his father would come home from work and get mad at him for no reason. All Inuyasha could do was run into the basement and hide there in the corner behind the cellar stairs because is father couldn't smell him out with all the wine in the basement. He wished his mom would come and make it better for him but she wasn't alive anymore. He would her Inuyasha's step mom screaming and shouting horrible stuff to his father.

The only person to truly been kind to him was his mother and his fiancé. Kikyo wasn't nice it was just fake nice shit that she never actually loved him if she had she wouldn't have tired to ruin his dreams. She wouldn't have giving him the shit about his band. Kagome never would do that she always loved him whole heartedly and he would loved her too.

"No one is going to hurt you" he said in an angelic tone of voice.

He had such a nice voice it was soft and pretty like some music her mother listened to almost angelic. She decided to crawl into his arms and be in his embrace. She felt safe there she thought. His hair made him look even more like an angel the silver was glistening in the sunlight of the room. She giggled into his arms.

Inuyasha felt a heavy lift off his shoulders but yet felt mixed emotions when he saw that the child had no dog ears. Yet he was mad because she tricked him into coming her all this way this child in his arms wasn't even his. He was also deeply sadden because just at the first glance of the girl he fell madly in love with her. Not love like romance love but the kind a father and daughter shared. He wanted nothing more then to take Suki away from this place away from the abuse of her mother. He smiled.

Kikyo looked over and saw that he had mixed emotions in his eyes but then she realized what he was thinking.

"Oh you think that just because she doesn't have your ears she isn't your daughter do you? Well let me show you something, Kikyo said smirking.

Kikyo began chanting and Inuyasha looked at the small child in his arms yet again and watched as two small raven black dog ears appeared on the top of her head. She was beautiful and he knew that she was defiantly his child.

Her new dress was smeared and spotted with gunk from under the sink. Her hair was damp form the leak under the sink. Suki looked up at Inuyasha and smiled.

'Maybe he did want her. Maybe he and her mother would get back together and I can have the family I have always wanted, one that will love me." , she thought happily.

When she smiled Inuyasha noticed that when she smiled she had to small little fangs. Inuyasha smiled to show Suki that he also had a pair of fangs by moving his tongue over the to fangs. He also noticed that when she smiled a small dimple formed at the left corner of her mouth, a twin of his own. Eyes the color of orbs of amber stared back into his own. She was defiantly his daughter there was no doubt about that.

"I fixed her up really nice" Kikyo said almost whining.

Kikyo saw that there was a bottle of gin in the cupboard under the skin and she wanted nothing more then to pour herself a glass and drink it for herself. Just one glass, only one her mouth watered with desire for the nasty substance, but she was afraid that Inuyasha would get mad at her and never come back to her.

"I told you it was important to stay neat and tidy didn't I, Suki? Ill just go and wash her up." She said through her teeth full of anger.

Kikyo grabbed her daughters arm hard enough to leave a mark and hard enough to make the poor little girl jump.

"Let her be" Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha remembered when his step-mom's company came over and he would get messed up or all messy. His step mom would take him into the next room and she would punish him for the trouble she caused him. She would hit her and stuff leave marks on him that would last a long time but because he was hanyou they never did, his dad was the only one who would ever be able to hurt him enough to leave a bruise for a while because of his demonic strength.

"I was only going to-", Kikyo started to say before Inuyasha interrupted her.

"Let her be", he said no longer in a clam cool voice but in a threatening voice.

If he hadn't still been looking at the beautiful girl in his arms, he thought that maybe she would have dashed to hide up against the corner under the sink again. His child. For a moment he could only stare at the beautiful child in his arms, his heart and his stomach turn into a giant fist.

"Hello Suki"

There was sweetness in his tone of voice the kind that made Suki fall in love with him.

"What have you got there?"

He said pointing to the dog and rubbing her little ears.

"Tai. My doggie"

She held out the stuffed toy out for Inuyasha to see and examine. She named her dog the same name as my father. This will probably be Kikyo's doing.

"And a very nice one, too" He had an urge to touch her to rush his hands over her skin but he held back because he thought it would scare her.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're the man from those pictures that mom showed me"

To young to resist impulses like her father she gave into temptation and reached to touch her face.

"Pretty"

Jakotsu laughed and swallowed some of his drink.

"Leave it to the females, you attract all of them don't you Yash"

Inuyasha ignored his comment and he began to play with Suki's damp hair fascinated by the color.

"You're pretty, too"

He talked nonsense to her for a while and was watching her closely. His knees felt like jelly as his stomach tightened an loosened like fingers snapping to a beat. Her dimple deepened as she laughed. It was like watching a smaller more feminine version of himself. It would have been easier to deny, and a great deal more convenient, but almost impossible. Whether he meant to or not, he had helped create her. But the fathering didn't come along with it he had deserted her for 3 years. The he realized that he had to leave her already he had rehearsal that he couldn't miss out on.

"We'd better get to rehearsal"

"You're leaving" Kikyo dashed over in front of him to block his way out.

"Just like that? You only have to look at her to see" she snipped back really pissed.

"I know what I see", he raised his voice

He felt a great amount of guilt when he saw Suki scurry back toward the cupboard all because he raised his voice.

"I need time to think" he said calmly.

"No, no! You'll just walk out on me like before. You're only thinking of yourself like always Inuyasha. I wont be left anymore." He had nearly reached for the door. When he heard Suki wail then he looked over and saw that Kikyo had Suki by the hair.

"If you go, Ill kill myself"

He paused long enough to look back her and Suki. It was a all to familiar refrain the same one she used last time. He could have even set it to background music.

"That would have worked a long time ago but its not working now."

"And her" Desperate, she flung out the threat then let it hang as they both considered it. The arms she had banded around Emma's waist was tightened and it caused her to scream. He felt paniced as the child, his child screams in terror bounced of the wall and then she screamed.

"Dad Help me"

That's it he couldn't take it anymore he had to stop her.

"Let her go Kikyo now, you're hurting her."

"What do you care huh you haven't been in this child life for about 3 years."

Kikyo was now sobbing along with her child her voice rose again higher and higher so loud that it drowned her own daughter wails.

"You're walking out on me and her again."

"No I'm not. I need a little time to think this through"

"Time so Mr. Mon here can make up a story to cover your hid you mean."

She was breathing fast gripping the struggling Suki in both of her arms.

"You're going to do right by me, Inuyasha"

His hand balled into fists and his eyes flashed with anger.

"Put her down now", he said in a angry demonic voice.

"Ill kill her"

A/N I know most of you want to kill me know but I figured you wanted me to update soon so I did but I couldn't get all tat I wanted in because I have 2 go 2 bed and also because of school so ya I will try to write soon.

R&R please


	5. Threat

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha sadly.

**Description:** Inuyasha is in a band called _All_ _of the above_ and is dating Kikyo but when he breaks it off with her his life is change for better or worse. Inu/Kag mostly, Inu/Kik and Mir/San, so Sesshy/Rin

Inuyasha-23

Kikyo-25

Kagome-22

Sango-22

Miroku-23

Suki-3

Chapter 5- Threat

"Ill kill her"

Kikyo repeated it and put her arms around Suki's throat. She thought about what she said and repeated it.

"I'll kill her. Ill slit her throat, I swear to god I will, and then I will slit my own. Can you live with that pain Inuyasha knowing you caused your daughters and the mother of your child's death. Maybe not by force but you still did it physiologically. Can you live with that, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha felt his blood run cold as she sputtered out the threat it almost sounded like she had thought about this before. Like she had planned it out somehow, he knew it to because Kikyo wasn't right in the head to began with there was always something wrong with her, and raising a child for 3 years by her self must have made her snap.

"She is bluffing", Jakotsu muttered.

In all honest he knew she wasn't, he hands became clammy and drenched in sweat in the matter of seconds that she had threatened the little girls life.

"I've got nothing to lose. Do you think I want to live like this? Raising this little fucking brat all by myself, having all those damn nosy neighbors gossip about me, never be able to go out on the town because I have to save my money for grocery money. You think about it Inuyasha what would the papers say when I called the story in. I would tell them the whole entire story before I killed myself just to bring you down in ruins with me."

"Miss Miki" Miroku held out his hand so that she could hold onto it. She just slapped it away.

"I give you my word we will make an arrangement that will suit both of us and the little girl"

"Let Jakotsu take Suki into the other room, Kikyo we can talk then."

Inuyasha made a weary step towards her careful and was glad to see the release on the girl was loosing and she could breathe now.

"We will find a way to do what is best for everyone.

"I only want you to come back", she said solemnly.

"I'm not going anywhere, Kikyo see" He watched her as the little girl was now fully out of her grasp and in Jakotsu arms.

"We will talk" He signaled Jakotsu with a slight nod of his head.

"We will talk it through. Why don't we sit down?"

Jakotsu saw that the girl was covered in grim from under the sink but picked her up anyway and carried her into her room and when she continued to cry she but Suki on her lap and began to pat her head causing her dog ears to stick to her head. Jakotsu looked in horror as she saw that the little girl had scars on her ears.

"Come on now, cutie, give over, I wont let anything happen to you. Nope Uncle Jako won't let anything bad happen to you." He said calmly in a nice voice to her.

He bounced her on her knee a little bit causing her to laugh; he was trying to remember what his mother would do when he was sad.

Under all those tears and dirt, he decided that she was defiantly Inuyasha daughter.

"Want something to eat?" he asked.

Seeing that she had a bag of milano cookies on her nightstand, she nodded with her damn-eyed look, hiccupping.

"Cookie?"

He said handing her the bag of cookies. She pulled one out and began eating it and then she gave the bag back to him. She knew that she would get hit if she ate more then one cookie, and besides they where her moms. He looked at Suki face and realized that she was a Takahasi through and through.

Inuyasha watched for the kitchen doorway as he saw Jakotsu making face so that Suki would smile and giggle. He liked seeing the way his daughter smiling like that. He just wanted to be done with this whole agreement thing.

When the conversation was done he got the little girl of she got a 16 million yen (about 200 thousand dollars) a year every year until Suki turned 21. How shallow had Kikyo become because god why the hell would anyone want to give away there child for any amount of money. He even thought about the repercussions of buying Suki off of her but he wanted to get her his daughter the hell away from her abusive mother.

"Suki, do you want to take a ride in my car?"

She licked the cookie crumbs off of her chin and said innocently.

"With Jakotsu"

Inuyasha laughed a little. Jakotsu had already won the heart of his daughter before him. That kind of made him mad but then again whenever there where a child around Jakotsu always was better with them.

"Yes with Jakotsu"

"I'm a hit" Jakotsu said popping a cookie in his mouth.

"Id would like you to stay with me, Emma in my new house"

Jakotsu was shocked what would his fiancé say.

"Inuy-"

Inuyasha cut off Jakotsu by moving a hand over his mouth.

"It's a really nice house you will even have your own room not having to share like here"

"I have to?"

Inuyasha was shocked and dumbfounded she didn't want to go she wanted to stay here with her mother the one who hit her when she did something wrong.

"I'm your father and I would love you to stay with me and live in my house. You should try it and if you don't like it we will think of something else, okay Suki"

Suki studied her fathers face, her full bottom lip was pushed in a pout she was about to cry because she was so happy. She was used to his face, but it was different somehow from the pictures. She didn't know or care why, His voice mode her feel safe and secure.

"Is mom coming?"

He saw how she shook in fear, by just saying that her self. She must be terrified of her mother.

"No"

Her eyes filled, with happiness and she picked up her battered white dog and hugged it closed. Inuyasha smiled.

"Is Charlie?"

"Absolutely he can come"

"Yeah"

Inuyasha held out his arms and lifted her up and walked outside. Smiling he hoped Kagome would be okay with this she is normally understand but this is a different circumstance.

"Hope you know what you are doing Yasha"

He turned around when he felt Miroku touch his shoulder. Inuyasha sent him a look over Suki's head.

"So do I, So do I"

A/N I know this one is short to but I have to go to homecoming tonight and work tomorrow I will try to update on Monday when I come home from school and I'm glad you all like my story.


End file.
